


Peace

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Healing, Mental Illness, Peace, Poems, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: When the battle stills, I can begin anew.





	Peace

In a single moment, the colors cease their fighting, lay down their spears and apologize.  
To each other, to me.  
They retreat to the walls, the trees, the floor. They are only colors again, peacefully accepting their fate.

A moment more and the aromas surrender, no longer vying, clamoring “me first, me more”.  
They resume their calm wafting about on the warm breeze of midafternoon.

Silence rises triumphant over the battle field. No more does the world use its megaphone to terrorize me. I hear music and whispers and kindness in place of dissonant clashes and screams and anger. My soul is blessed by the silence and the song of hope that it sings.

As the war exterior unexpectedly ends, the tornado within begins to weaken. Whirling letters sink into words, which fall from the clouds into coherent, calm sentences. I can think…one thought at a time!

Coping skills fall, settling into accessible slots, waiting to be called into action.

Fear, worry, and self-hate filled clouds begin to thin, until they dissipate completely. The whipping, swirling vortex of emotion slows as the Darkness retreat from my soul.  
The funnel cloud dies.

I stand in the sunrise of a new landscape. No war advancing from without, no hurricane destroying me from within.

I pick up the shattered pieces of me and begin to build,   
Humming peacefully to myself.


End file.
